Nuevas personas, nuevas aventuras
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Kanto esta en peligro, la aves legendarias se han encontrado dejando gran destrucción a su paso, Oro el nuevo campeón de Jhoto tiene la tarea de detenerlas con la ayuda de una singular persona.


Les traigo una nueva historia, sé que tengo una pendiente pero esta historia es una de las más antiguas que escribí y creo que era hora de subirla, este es el primer capítulo y recuerden sin ustedes esto no es nada también opinen que les pareció :) eso me ayudaría mucho para tener una razón para continuarla :) y por último feliz año nuevo a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de su respectivo dueño

* * *

><p>Nuevas personas, nuevas aventuras.<p>

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, recostado sobre mi cama jugando con mí Typloshion con un pokemuñeco que compre en ciudad Trigal hace un par de días, mi cuarto no era la gran cosa estaba mi pc, un estante llena de libros y una T.V a lado, la voz de mi madre se escuchó desde el primer piso, entonces baje.

- Hijo, cariño te habla el profesor Elm – Decía con una amplia sonrisa de siempre.

Solo asentí y guarde a Typloshion quien me acompañaba, me dirigí a la puerta a toda velocidad pero antes de que pudiera salir mi madre se despidió de mí quien se encontraba sentada.

- Abrígate y cuídate mucho por favor – Se despedía con sus cuidados.

Fui con ella y la rodee con mi brazos, le di un beso en la mejilla como muestra de afecto y de despedida; Salí de mi casa, la gente comenzó a murmurar y sorprendida me veía, hace más o menos un mes me había convertido en campeón de Johto, era algo inusual ver el campeón por las calles como si nada, ya estaba cerca de laboratorio del profesor, hasta que sorpresivamente un grupo de chicas me atacó solo llegue a gritar, ¡Me querían despojar de mis ropas o eso parecía! ¡No sabía por qué! Pensé que querían un autógrafo, sin embargo no me gustaba hacerlo, no soy de esas personas que llaman la atención, así como Lance el excampeón y su peculiar forma de vestir.

El profesor se percató del barullo y se asomó por la ventana, salió rápidamente y comenzó a gritarles para calmarlas lo cual fue en vano, hasta que gritó.

- ¡Miren allá, ahí está Lance! – Apuntando hacia otra dirección.

Las chicas salieron corriendo, creyendo que estaba ahí, rápidamente me levantó, jalándome adentro de la habitación.

En el laboratorio se encontraban sus ayudantes moviéndose de un lado a otro muy apresurados, habían dos estantes de libros sobre los Pokémon y algunas máquinas con luces parpadeando, también noté la presencia de cierta chica de cabello azul de coletas que desafiaban la gravedad y en su cabeza un gorro color amarillo, traía un chándal, con una playera roja algo ajustada y un short con los mismos colores de una ultraball, como el de mi gorra y un pequeño suéter color blanco, por último traía consigo una pequeña mochila rosa; Esperaba a lado de su escritorio, algo había escuchado de que tenía una ayudante pero no sabía quién, llegamos a su escritorio donde tenía su PC, puede ver que tenía otro correo como cuando el Señor Pokémon le mando uno para el huevo de Togepi, ahora parecía que venía de Kanto, preferí no preguntarle para que él me diera la sorpresa.

- ¿A que me llamo? – Emocionado pregunte por una nueva posible aventura.

- Oro los llame aquí, porque necesito de ambos su ayuda, el profesor Oak mando un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, las tres aves legendarias de Kanto se encontraron y están luchando por toda la región dejando pueblos y ciudades destruidas es por eso que quieren detenerlos. – Contesto serio a comparación de su humor de siempre, sin nada más que decir se dirigió a los dos y puso sus manos sobre en el hombro de cada uno. - ¿Aceptarían ir y hacer que vuelva la paz a Kanto?

Conteste eufóricamente con un sí, por la emoción de volver allá, si bien, había derrotado todos los líderes de gimnasio, pero no había vencido a Rojo, campeón de dicha región, a pesar de que perdí disfrute mucho de la batalla, sin embargo no era mi objetivo convertirme campeón pues ya era el de Jhoto con eso me conformaba.

Entonces una duda surgió en mí, así que decidí preguntarle al profesor. - ¿Por qué nosotros, esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Muy buena pregunta ¿Tienes a Ho-Oh cierto?

- Si ¿por qué?

- Necesitamos a Lugia, el cual lo tiene Cristal, pero tú eres el más apto para esta misión.

- Oiga profesor y ¿yo? No se olvide de mí, también me hice con las 8 medallas de Jhoto ¿Por qué me deja? - Dijo al fin algo la peliazul algo enojada por dejarla a un lado sin embargo se notó un poco de timidez.

- Hehehe es cierto, discúlpame, primero que nada se me olvido presentarlos, Oro ella es Cristal o Cris como quieras llamarla. – Me decía pícaro y picaba mi brazo con pequeños codazos.

Tanto a Cristal como a mí nos causó un sonrojo, su forma de vernos me avergonzó, solo ella se quedó jugando con sus dedos.

Un pequeño "Hola" se limitó a decir y me saludaba levantando su mano, noté que se ruborizaba más pero sin saber porque, sus hermosos ojos azules me hipnotizaron.

- "_Realmente es linda, esos ojos ¡Que hermosos! ¿Qué fue lo que dije?"_

No podía creer que lo que había dicho, era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sentir extraño, decir cumplidos, no era lo mío, ni siquiera cuando enfrente a Débora o Karen no me embobaron tanto como ella lo hiso, tenía algo que me atrapo como si fuera un insignificante Caterpie.

- Bueno, aquí tienes Cristal, tu ticket para el ferry de ciudad Olivo. – El profesor le entrego dicho ticket a Cristal amablemente.

- Gracias profesor, no fallaré. – Agradeció Cristal con una sonrisa.

- Entonces ¿Irán en el mismo camarote? – Pregunto el profesor con tono pícaro.

- Ahm este… como sea, no importa. – Conteste indiferente, pues si llegaba a avergonzarme continuaría con sus insinuaciones y bromas.

- S-si tiene que s-ser así, sí. – Dijo nerviosa.

- Bueno, ya está dicho tendrán que ir a Kanto a tranquilizar a las aves con el canto místico de Lugia, mañana estarán a las doce de la tarde en ciudad Olivo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Dijimos al unísono.

- Si discúlpenme, esto me llego hace un par de días y ayer apenas lo vi en la noche. - Dijo apenado y se rascaba su nuca.

- y ¿Por qué espero tanto? - Dije algo molesto.

- Porque estaba ocupado con otra investigación. – Excusaba al profesor, Cristal.

- Ok.

- Bueno vayan a descansar que mañana será un día largo, los espero y den el cien ¿ok?

Los dos asentimos, dicho esto solo vi como Cristal se retiraba del laboratorio, dándome cuenta que vivía solo a una casa de mí, en verdad necesito socializar más, me sentí como un tonto por no notar que ella estaba más cerca de lo que pude pensar, por un momento hubo un silencio entre el profesor y yo ya que adentro del lugar era casi un caos hasta que él decidió romperlo.

- ¿Te gusto, cierto? - Pregunto inesperadamente.

- ¿Qué? – Grite exaltado y sentía como mi rostro se calentaba.

- Hahaha solo bromeo, bueno apúrate ve a tu casa que ya es tarde. – Dijo con su singular sonrisa.

- A-ahm si p-profesor, nos vemos mañana. – Me despedía ya saliéndome del lugar cerrando la puerta, pues Cristal no la había cerrado ya que el profesor y yo nos quedamos en la entrada.

- _"¡Vaya notó como la miraba, que despistado soy! Pero eso no importa, ahora tenemos que salvar a Kanto, solo tengo una duda ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron? De seguro habrá sido el destino, tendremos que verlo mañana_. – Pensaba en esos momentos camino casa.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue saludar a mi madre, ella pregunto que para que me llamaba, tuve que decirle todo, incluso lo de la chica nueva pero lo dio prioridad de que yo mi iba de viaje de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces mañana te vas? Sera bueno que ya te prepares cariño, por favor cuídate y vuelve con bien ¿sí?, estaré muy orgullosa de ti cuando vuelvas a casa mi niño. – Decía con ojos llorosos pero no perdiendo su sonrisa.

- Si mamá. – Afirmaba y dándonos un cálido abrazo. – Y algo más, ya no soy un niño.

- Para mí siempre lo serás, aunque tengas esposa e hijos, entendido.

- Este bien, hasta mañana que descanses.

- Tu igual y ¿Tu lugar como campeón? – Pregunto algo severa.

- Hablare con Lance para que me suplante mientras voy allá, espero y no sea por un largo tiempo. - Dije algo despreocupado.

- Bueno he, ya ve a dormir. – Me despedía con un pequeño beso en la frente

Subí a mi habitación y prepare todo lo que necesitaba, mis provisiones, ropa extra, un botiquín tanto para mí como mis pokémon, mientras lo hacía mire sobre mi ventana sin querer, y vi a Cristal, la comencé a ver hasta que sintió mi mirada y volteo, volteé a otro lado para disimular y volví a verla, noté que igual se preparaba, pero para que no se sintiera vigilada baje la cortina de mi ventana; Después de aquello revise mi pokegear y busque el nombre de Lance.

- Hola. - Saludé al entrenador.

- Oh hola Oro ¿Qué paso? – Contesto del otro lado de la bocina.

- ¿Te podría dejar a cargo como campeón?

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo sorprendido.

- Saldré a Kanto mañana para detener a las aves legendarias. – Dije sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Se encontraron y han dejado a su paso gran destrucción.

- Pero y ¿Rojo? ¿Él es el campeón de Kanto, no se supone que él debería hacer algo?

- Si, se supone pero el canto místico de Lugia las hará tranquilizarse y como una chica lo tiene capturado, tengo que ir con ella.

- ¿Tienes o quieres? – Pregunto insinuando algo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Hahaha nada. – Soltó una pequeña risa, dejándome confundido. - y ¿Cómo ayudaras a tranquilizarlas si tú tienes a Ho-Oh?

- No sé, el profesor Elm me pidió ayuda tanto a mí como a la chica supongo porque detuve al equipo Rocket, pero si hubiera ido ella sola me preocuparía.

- Ha ¿Por qué?

- Es una chica, hay muchos riesgos, un sujeto puede venir y hacerle daño y ¡eso no me lo permitiría! O las aves podrían matarla.

- Tranquilo muchacho y dime algo ¿Es tu amiga, tu novia, qué es de ti? – Dijo serio, eso me dejo sorprendido al escuchar la palabra "novia".

- ¿N-novia? – Pregunte nervioso y ruborizado. – No, te sonara extraño esto pero apenas acabo de conocerla.

- ¿Te gusta entonces?

- Creo, no sé, pero cambiando de tema no me has dicho si aceptas. – Evadí su cuestión, pues no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos y más si es a otra persona, lo cual no me ha pasado nunca.

- Claro que lo hare chico, ve y has lo tuyo, suerte. – Se despido de mí sin nada más que decir, quedando en mi mente aquella pregunta.

- Sí. – Fue lo que alcance a decir.

Colgué y guarde mi pokegear en mi mochila, me senté en la orilla de la cama, pues mis pensamientos solo se concentraban en ¿Qué sentía? No lo sabía con exactitud, tal vez solo me atraía su apariencia, pero su timidez hiso sentir algo en mí algo que nunca había sentido en mis quince años de vida, no quería hacerme ideas tontas, creo que solo lo descubriré lo que me pasa conociéndola, después de una día algo normal, me metí a mis cobijas sin pensar en nada más quedando profundamente dormido.


End file.
